sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Formula One 2002 (video game)
|genre = Racing |modes = Multiplayer |platforms = PlayStation 2 }} Formula One 2002 is the second Sony Computer Entertainment (SCEE) Formula One video game, released on November 1, 2002. The game was based on the actual early 2002 season. The game includes the new Hockenheim circuit, revised Nürburgring track, the Renault and Toyota teams. The graphics are similar to THQ's MotoGP 2. It was originally planned to be released in mid-2002, but was delayed to November due to avoid clashing with the release of EA Sports F1 2002 in June. This game made the in-game debut of James Allen who had taken over the commentary duties from Murray Walker on the ITV coverage. Walker was also featured, doing commentary in the arcade mode. This was Walker's last Formula 1 game appearance, until he performed introductory voice-over on the "F1 Classics" mode in Codemasters' F1 2013. First issues of this game came with a DVD of the 2001 season that was not commercially released which featured multi-angles and footage from the defunct F1 Digital, a pay-per-view service which allowed the purchaser access to multiple camera shots, sessions and a choice to follow cars as the sessions progressed. The main menu music featured the song "Psynn 2" by . This marked the first ever Formula One game to feature the Launch Control despite the system being introduced prior to 2001 Spanish Grand Prix. The game features all the drivers and tracks from the 2002 season, but does not represent the replacement drivers that featured in the real F1 season, therefore Anthony Davidson is not featured. Also, the Arrows team collapsed after the 2002 German Grand Prix in the real season, although players and AI can still drive Arrows cars in later Grands Prix in the game. Teams and drivers * Ferrari ** Michael Schumacher ** Rubens Barrichello * McLaren-'Mercedes' ** David Coulthard ** Kimi Räikkönen * Williams-'BMW' ** Ralf Schumacher ** Juan Pablo Montoya * Sauber-'Petronas' ** Nick Heidfeld ** Felipe Massa * Jordan-'Honda' ** Giancarlo Fisichella ** Takuma Sato * BAR-'Honda' ** Jacques Villeneuve ** Olivier Panis * Renault ** Jarno Trulli ** Jenson Button * Jaguar-'Cosworth' ** Eddie Irvine ** Pedro de la Rosa * Arrows-'Cosworth' ** Heinz-Harald Frentzen ** Enrique Bernoldi * Minardi-'Asiatech' ** Alex Yoong ** Mark Webber * Toyota ** Mika Salo ** Allan McNish Circuits The game features 17 official Formula One circuits based on the 2002 Formula One season are: Alcohol and tobacco related sponsors All alcohol and tobacco sponsors are censored: * Ferrari's Marlboro is completely censored. * Williams's Veltins is replaced with "V??????" * Jaguar's Beck's is replaced with "Best's" * Jordan's Benson & Hedges is replaced by a "bar code". * Renault's Mild Seven is completely censored. * McLaren's West is replaced by "David" and "Kimi" (as in real life). * BAR's Lucky Strike is replaced by "Look Alike". Reception | CVG = 6/10 | EuroG = 6/10 | Fam = 27/40 | GMaster = 67% | OPMUK = 8/10 | PSM3 = 68% }} The game received "average" reviews according to the review aggregation website Metacritic. In Japan, Famitsu gave it a score of 27 out of 40. References External links * Category:2002 video games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation 2-only games Category:Formula One video games Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Video games set in Australia Category:Video games set in Malaysia Category:Video games set in Brazil Category:Video games set in Austria Category:Video games set in Spain Category:Video games set in Monaco Category:Video games set in Canada Category:Video games set in France Category:Video games set in the United Kingdom Category:Video games set in Germany Category:Video games set in Hungary Category:Video games set in Belgium Category:Video games set in Italy Category:Video games set in Indiana Category:Video games set in Japan